Beyblade-Horror-Series: Balcov Circus
by Darkness-Phoenix
Summary: Die Jungs laufen nichts ahnend durch den Wald als sie plötzlich von einer wunderschönen Stimme zu einem Zirkus gelockt werden. Aus diesem Zirkus werden sie nie wieder entkommen.


Der kalte Wind blies durch die inzwischen fast kahlen Bäume. Lautlos kündigte sich der Winter an und ließ niemand im Zweifel darüber, dass er dieses Jahr wieder besonders hart werden würde. Aus der Ferne trug der Wind außer der Kälte aber noch etwas anderes zu den Ohren der Menschen. Leise war der Gesang einer traurigen leidenden Stimme zu hören.

_„__Oh du bist da, du bist da!_

_Heut Nacht präsentieren wir…"_

Verwirrt drehte sich der blauhaarige Junge um und lauschte den Klängen des Gesangs.

„Hey Takao! Was ist los?", frage Kyoujyu etwas verdutzt als er merkte, dass sein Freund stehen geblieben war.

„Hört ihr das nicht?", sagte Takao eindringlich und lauschte ein weiteres Mal den Klängen des Gesangs.

_„__Das traurige Schicksal, das einige erdulden müssen_

_Gottverlassene Kinder, die ziellos umherschleichen."_

„Da singt jemand!", stellte Max erstaunt fest, als er den Gesang auch endlich vernahm.

„Hört sich irgendwie traurig an", stellte Rei fest und wunderte sich wie jemand so traurig klingen konnte.

_„__Kinder, die das Zittern ihres Leibes nicht mehr ertragen können_

_Ängstlich klagen sie ausversehen ihr Leid."_

Alle 4 Freunde drehten sich in die Richtung aus der der Wind den Gesang her trug. Sie sahen direkt auf einen großen Wald. Es war bereits Abend und die untergehende Sonne ließ ihre letzten Strahlen noch über die Baumkronen scheinen.

_„__Ihre gekrönten Häupter, die den schwarzen Himmel liebkosen_

_Ihr Lächeln, während sie von einer mütterlichen Umarmung träumen_

_Oh! Diese Missbildung!_

_Komm vorbei und sieh hin_

_Komm vorbei und sieh hin!"_

Takao schaute in die Runde.

„Wollen wir nachsehen?", fragte er sofort die Anderen. Seine Neugier schlug mal wieder durch und irgendwo wussten Kyoujyu, Max und Rei schon, dass sie sich dieser Idee nicht mehr entziehen konnten.

„Wenn es zu lange dauert, kehren wir aber um. Es ist keine gute Idee hier die ganze Zeit im Dunkeln herum zu laufen", warf der kleine Brillenträger sofort ein. Ihm war es nicht geheuer in einem dunklen Wald herum zu laufen in diesem fremden Land. Sie waren schließlich nur auf der Durchreise und niemand würde sie ausgerechnet hier suchen.

Takao grinste zufrieden und ging voraus.

_„__Im dunklen Wald_

_Weit weit im Dickicht_

_Wo's dunkel ist_

_Dort ist ein Zirkus."_

Der Wind ließ die Bäume rascheln und man hatte das Gefühl als ob sie sich extra in Richtung der vier Freunde biegen würden. Die Sonne war inzwischen komplett verschwunden und der Mond spendete gerade genug Licht um den Weg zu erleuchten, der zwischen den Bäumen entlang ging.

„Takao! Ich glaube wir sollten lieber wieder umdrehen. Man kann kaum etwas erkennen hier", fing der Computerfreak an zu quengeln.

„Jetzt sei doch kein Angsthase! Der Gesang wird immer lauter. Wir sind bestimmt bald da", versicherte Takao ihm und zog ihm an seinem Arm weiter. Max und Rei gingen nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Genauso kannten sie ihren Tyson.

Weit hinten erkannten die Vier nun aber Lichter. Takao wurde schon ganz hibbelig und beschleunigte seinen Schritt. Er war mehr als gespannt was sie nun erwartete.

„Nun renn doch nicht so! Wir kommen schon an!", sagte Rei und musste schmunzeln. Er konnte nicht ganz so nachvollziehen wie man sich über etwas Freuen konnte, obwohl man noch nicht einmal sagen konnte worüber genau. Aber es war doch auch schon irgendwie bewundernswert soviel Freude am Leben zu haben.

Je näher sie den Lichtern kamen, desto mehr konnten sie erkennen, was sie dort stand. Ein komplett schwarzes Zirkuszelt stand dort vor den Freunden. Wäre es nicht angeleuchtet worden, wäre man wahrscheinlich direkt hinein gelaufen ohne es zu merken. Groß über dem Eingang hin ein Schild mit der Aufschrift 'Balkov Circus'.

„Wer kommt bitte auf die Idee genau hier einen Zirkus zu errichten? Hier kommt doch niemand vorbei. Und dann sieht man es auch noch kaum wo es so in dunklen Farben ist", sagte Tyson verwirrt. Er fand dies war der letzte Ort wo jemand nach einem Zirkus suchen würde und nur wegen eines Zirkus würde er auch nicht extra in einen Wald gehen wollen. Viel mehr interessierte ihn wo dieser Gesang hergekommen war. Als Ursprung kam nur dieser Zirkus in Frage.

„Willkommen, willkommen meine lieben Kinder im Balkov Zirkus", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Inneren des Zeltes und jagte den 4 Freunden erst einmal einen gehörigen Schrecken ein. Die Stimme war tief und hatte etwas Eisiges an sich, was keinem von ihnen entging. Schritte ertönten und ein Mann kam heraus.

_„__Der Direktor mit roten Augen im Gesicht ist der Herrscher hier_

_Und alle sind so fidel und doch…"_

„Meine Lieben! Kommt herein und erfreut euch an meinen Attraktionen. Dieser Zirkus besitzt die seltsamsten Kreaturen, die ihr jemals gesehen habt. Erfreut euch an ihnen!", sagte der Zirkusdirektor und schritt einladend zur Seite um ihnen Platz gewähren. Keiner von ihnen fand das so recht geheuer, vor allem weil der lilahaarige Mann, dem der Zirkus gehörte seine Augen unter einer schwarzen Maske versteckte und sich gleich noch geheimnisvoller darstellte. Doch nun waren sie schon einmal so weit gekommen. Takao wollte auf jeden Fall nicht wie eine Memme aussehen und schritt als erster in das dunkle Zirkuszelt. Die anderen schauten sich noch einmal an und folgten ihrem blauhaarigem Freund dann etwas widerwillig.

_„__so skurril aber dennoch_

_Ist es ja so wahnsinnig amüsant_

_Im dunklen Wald dort ist ein Zirkus."_

Dieser Zirkus bestand nicht wie jeder andere aus Artisten, die in einer Manege Tricks vor führten, sondern hier fanden sich nur ein Haufen voller Käfige, in denen die Artisten saßen und ihr alleiniger Anblick bereits die Attraktion war.

Allen Vieren war das ganze nun noch weniger geheuer, aber der Zirkusdirektor drückte sie rüber zum ersten Käfig.

_„__Eine giftige Schlange."_

Die Jungen schauten entsetzt auf das „Wesen" im Käfig. Der Körper des dort liegenden Jungen bestand komplett aus lilanen Schuppen. Um ihn geschlungen hatte er einen genauso schuppigen Schwanz. Der arme Junge presste sich selbst gegen die hintere Stahlkäfigwand und seine giftgrünen Augen starrten die vier Jungen mit einem Mix aus Angst und Hass entgegen.

Der Zirkusdirektor ging hinter den Käfig des Schlangenjungen und stupste ihn mit Hilfe eines Stocks etwas mehr in die Mitte des Käfigs. „Stell dich etwas mehr in Pose Ivan. Die Gäste wollen dein wundervolles Schuppenkleid bewundern."

Das ganze erntete dem Direktor nur ein Schlangenzischen und die Jungs konnten deutlich die gespaltene Zunge sehen.

„Na na, nicht so böse meine kleine Schlange", sagte der Direktor und steckte den Stock ein weiteres Mal in den Käfig um dem armen Jungen an den Kopf zu schlagen. Unwillig ließ Ivan seinen Schlangenschwanz nach hinten gleiten und man konnte sehen, dass er überhaupt keine Füße mehr besaß, sondern sein gesamter Unterleib endete in dem Schlangenschwanz. So etwas hatten Takao, Rai, Kyoujyu und Max noch niemals in ihrem Leben gesehen.

„Wunderschön nicht? Aber ich habe noch mehr Schätze in meiner Sammlung", sagte der Direktor mit Stolz in seiner Stimme und schubste die Teenager weiter zum nächsten Käfig.

_„__Ein großer Wal."_

Der nächste Käfig war kein normaler Stahlkäfig wie der davor, sondern bestand vollends aus Glas und war komplett mit Wasser gefüllt. Zuerst konnten die Freunde überhaupt nichts darin erkennen, doch der Direktor klopfte dann heftig gegen die Scheibe. „Komm Sergeij! Wir haben Besucher!"

Takao schaute genauer hin und er bemerkte wie dreckig das Wasser war. Deshalb konnte man das darin lebende „Wesen" erst erkennen als es nah an die Glasscheibe heran geschwommen kam. Der blonde Junge glich einem Meermann. Sein Unterkörper bestand aus einer großen grauen Flosse und auch seine Hände waren graue Flossen, mit denen er sich an der Glasscheibe abstützte.

„Sergeij muss leider in diesem Becken bleiben. Der arme bekommt sonst schreckliche Atemprobleme", erklärte der Zirkusdirektor mit gespielt ernster Stimme.

Die Jungs brachten immer noch kein Wort heraus. Zu geschockt waren sie noch von dem ganzen. So etwas hatten sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Es war ihnen unbegreiflich wie man so aussehen konnte.

Ein plötzliches Vogelgekreische riss die Augen der Jungen von dem Meermann ab und sie schauten zum Käfig, der daneben stand, der offensichtlich das „Wesen" beinhaltete, das diesen Lärm veranstaltete.

„Oh wie es aussieht möchte Boris auch etwas bewundert werden. Nicht so ungeduldig mein Falke!", sagte der Direktor und schritt zu dem lauthalsen „Wesen" im Käfig. Die vier Freunde hatten fast keine andere Wahl und schritten etwas nervös dem großen Mann hinterher.

_„__Ein zerfetzender Falke."_

Das nächste „Wesen" jagte den Jungs noch mehr Angst ein als die zwei davor. Vor ihnen saß in dem Käfig auf einer Stange eine wahre Mischung aus einem Menschen und einem Falken. Der Junge hatte keine Beine mehr, stattdessen griff er mit scharfen Vogelkrallen nach der Stange und hielt sich so fest, dass er aufrecht stehen konnte. Arme hatte der Junge auch nicht mehr, sondern zwei große violette Flügelprangten anstelle seiner Arme. Der Rest seines Körpers, besonders im Gesicht, enthielt auch eine Menge Federn und er schaute die Jungen mit misstrauischen violetten Augen an.

„Nun schau nicht so Boris. Sei doch froh, dass Leute dich endlich einmal sehen wollen", meinte der Direktor mit gespielter Freundlichkeit. Vorsichtig hielt er seine Hand in den Käfig hinein als ob er versuchen wollte den Falken zu streicheln. Jedoch musste er schnell die Hand wieder hinaus ziehen, da Bryan diese Art von Berührung anscheinend weniger schätzte und nach der Hand schnappte. Der Direktor begegnete diesen Widerwillen nur mit einem Lächeln.

„Er ist nur etwas schlecht gelaunt, weil er noch nichts zu essen bekommen hat. Beachtet das am besten gar nicht", meinte er nur weiter und ging vorsichtig zum nächsten Käfig. Die vier Freunde schauten sich den Falkenjungen noch einige Sekunden, bis dieser aufgebracht einen Schrei von sich gab und die Jungen damit heftig erschreckte. Schnell gingen sie weiter dem Direktor hinterher. Das ganze wurde für sie immer unheimlicher, aber nun so einfach hinausrennen konnten sie auch nicht.

_„__Eine entstellter Phönix."_

Den Jungen war nun klar woher der Gesang kam und sie standen nun auch direkt vor dem Käfig, der wohl das traurigste „Wesen" beinhaltete, was sie jemals gesehen hatten. Ähnlich wie bei dem Falkenjungen, hatte dieser hier auch krallen anstatt von Füßen, allerdings saß er trotzdem wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden. Seine Arme besaß er noch, aber dafür prangten riesige rote Flügel aus seinem Rücken und ein langer roter Schweif lag lose auf dem Boden im Kreis geschlungen. Auch er hatte wie der Falke überall eine Menge Federn, allerdings auch eine Menge Wunden im Gesicht, die nach der Meinung der Freunde so aussahen als ob sie bereits richtig geeitert hätten. Sie waren sich sicher, dass diese Wunden niemals behandelt worden waren. Was jedoch trotz allem heraus stach, waren diese riesigen großen roten Augen, die nicht trauriger hätten aussehen können.

„Das hier ist mein kleiner Liebling Kai. Sag schön Guten Tag mein Phönix", sagte der Direktor mit fast glaubwürdiger Liebenswürdigkeit in der Stimme. Vorsichtig reichte er auch hier mit der Hand in den Käfig, jedoch schnappte hier niemand nach der Hand sondern der Phönixjunge ließ sich brav vom Direktor über den Kopf streichen. „Er ist so ein lieber Junge. Einen besser erzogenen Jungen findet man nirgends."

Die Jungen starrten unentwegt auf den armen Jungen. Takao war sich sicher, dass er noch nie etwas Mitleiderregenderes gesehen hatte. Am liebsten hätte er dem armen Jungen da einfach heraus geholt, aber ein Blick auf den furchterregenden Zirkusdirektor sagte ihm, dass das wahrscheinlich eine sehr dumme Idee sein würde. Sie waren nur Kinder auch wenn sie in der Mehrzahl waren. Dies hier war ein erwachsener Mann und da würden sie nicht die geringste Chance haben. Ein Blick auf seine Freunde verriet ihm, dass sie wohl ähnlich denken mussten.

„Nun fehlt uns nur noch einer meiner Lieblinge. Auch ein sehr gehorsamer Junge, aber nur wenn ihm danach ist", sagte der Direktor im weitergehen.

Die Jungen konnten sich kaum von der traurigen Kreatur abwenden, jedoch gingen sie langsam und behutsam weiter, sahen jedoch noch wie der Junge zu der nächsten Zeile seines Liedes ansetzte.

_„__Eine weißer Wolf, der alles kalt verschlingt."_

Der letzte Käfig hatte eine riesige Decke darüber, jedoch war sie so hoch geklappt, dass man in eine Seite noch sehr gut hinein sehen konnte. Etwas verängstigt schauten die Jungen hinein. Die letzte Liedzeile ließ sie schon ahnen, dass dort drinnen nichts Nettes warten konnte. Aber etwas anderes hätte man nun auch nicht mehr erwarten können.

Durch die Decke war es im Käfig sehr dunkel und zuerst konnte man überhaupt nichts erkennen. Doch schnell öffneten sich in nur einer Sekunde zwei eisblaue Augen, die man leicht aus der Dunkelheit heraus erkennen konnte, und eine Hand mit Krallen schoss aus dem Käfig und hätte Takao fast erwischt, wenn dieser nicht so schnell zurückgeschreckt wäre.

Der Direktor lachte daraufhin nur. Er schien das ganze erwartet zu haben und die Jungen konnten nicht anders als ihn böse an zu schauen. „Tut mir Leid. Vielleicht hätte ich euch warnen sollen. Yuriy ist manchmal etwas bösartig, aber eigentlich ist er ein lieber Junge, nicht wahr Yuriy?", wandte er sich zuletzt an den rothaarigen Jungen, der seinen Arm immer noch aus dem Käfig gestreckt hatte. Die vier Freunde konnten nun genau sehen wie dieser Junge aussah. Aus seinen roten Haarschopf ragten zwei weiße Wolfsohren und hinten konnten sie einen weißen Wolfsschweif erkennen. Sein Körper war nicht übermäßig mit Fell bedeckt, aber an einigen Stellen konnten sie schon etwas erkennen.

„Wenn sie das sagen, Direktorchen, dann wird es wohl stimmen", erhob der Wolf die Stimme. Das war das erste Mal, dass einer der „Wesen", etwas sagte, wenn man mal vom Gesang des Phönixes absah.

„Wer nicht frech, mein Lieber! Sonst handelst du dir noch großen Ärger mit mir ein", meinte der Direktor mit drohender Stimme.

„Ich wäre nicht so frech, wenn sie uns mal etwas regelmäßiger füttern würden."

„Kommt schon noch Yuriy! Gedulde dich noch etwas!" Der Direktor wandte sich nun von wieder zu den vier Jungen um und grinste sie breit an. „Nun? Was haltet ihr von meiner kleinen Sammlung? Dies hier sind meine preisgekrönten Lieblinge. Ich habe aber noch mehr, wenn ihr sie auch sehen möchtet?"

Der Erste der sofort den Kopf schüttelte war Kyoujyu und die anderen taten es ihm schnell gleich. Keiner von ihnen wollte mehr davon sehen.

_„__Wer will denn schon, dass ich so lebe_

_So entstellt wie mein Körper ist."_

Der Direktor schaute in die Richtung des Phönixes. Er verstand nicht warum sein schöner Vogel immer gleich so melodramatisch sein musste, besonders vor Gästen war das doch äußerst unpassend.

Die Freunde schauten auch noch mal zu dem Phönix und der Junge schaute ihnen direkt in die Augen.

_„__Warum siehst du mich, denn nur so an_

_Mein Gesicht fängt an zu faulen_

_Es tut so weh, es tut so weh_

_Und es gibt keinen anderen Weg_

_Er hat es mir ja selbst gesagt, denn dieser Zirkus muss weiter gehen."_

Takao blickte nun etwas sauer zu dem Direktor. Er hatte seinen Schock inzwischen überwunden und war nun sehr sicher darin diese armen „Wesen" zu retten. „Wie können sie diese armen Jungen nur so hier einsperren und zur Schau stellen? Sie haben echt Besseres verdient als das hier! Jeder hat etwas Besseres verdient als das hier!"

Die anderen fingen durch Takao nun auch an sich langsam wieder zu fangen und stellten sich tapfer neben ihn. „Takao hat recht! So kann man ein Lebewesen doch nicht behandeln", stimmte Rei ihm zu.

Der Zirkusdirektor war vollkommen unbeeindruckt von der ganzen Ansprache. „Wie nett! Und was wollt ihr dagegen machen?"

„Wir werden natürlich zur Polizei gehen! Die werden ihren Laden hier dicht machen und sie werden ganz sicher hinter Gittern landen. Das ist auf jeden Fall sicher!", schrie Takao ihn beinahe an.

„Ja…", fing der Direktor leise und ruhig an. Vorsichtig schritt er etwas näher zum Käfig des weißen Wolfes Yuriy und öffnete mit einem Quietschen die Tür des Käfigs. „Natürlich kann das nur passieren, wenn ihr so weit kommt."

Der Phönix wusste was nun passieren würde und hielt sich mit seinen Händen die Augen zu. Das wollte er erst gar nicht sehen. Die Geräusche konnte er jedoch nicht ausblenden. Die lauten Schreie dieser Armen Jungen hallten in seinem Kopf und er hörte regelrecht die der Wolf die Gliedmaßen abriss. Dabei sang Yuri die nächsten Zeilen des Liedes.

_„__So amüsant, so amüsant_

_Dieser Zirkus macht solchen Spaß."_

Nebenbei war noch das Lachen des grausamen Zirkusdirektors zu hören, der offensichtlich viel Spaß dabei hatte seinem Wolf bei der Jagd zu zusehen.

Dann war es ruhig. Vorsichtig nahm der Phönix die Hände vor den Augen weg und musste auf das riesige Blutbad starren, das der Wolf angerichtet hatte. Es war ein schrecklicher Anblick. Die Jungen waren sorgfältig zerstreut worden und er war sich nicht mal sicher welches Teil zu welchem Jungen gehörte. Nur die Köpfe waren einwandfrei zu zuordnen.

_„__Eine faule Frucht spendet Augenlicht_

_Meine Haut eitert und löst sich auf_

_Wenn ich sterben könnt, wenn ich sterben könnt_

_Oh bitte, bitte lass mich doch gehen."_

„Nun hör doch auf mein lieber Phönix!", sprach der Direktor mit sanfter Stimme. „Sei lieber froh, dass ich euch endlich etwas Ordentliches zu Essen geben kann." Mit langsamen Schritten ging er in die Mitte des ganzen Massakers, wo der Wolf saß und auf irgendeinem Arm herum kaute. „Komm Yuriy! Zeit wieder zurück in den Käfig zu gehen! Du darfst den Arm ruhig mit nehmen."

Yuriy gehorchte und trottete langsam wieder in seinen Käfig, der vom Direktor wieder fest verschlossen wurde. Dann sammelte er fein säuberlich alle Fleischteile auf und warf jedem seiner „Lieblinge" eins in den Käfig. „ Esst euch schön satt meine Lieben! Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr so etwas Gutes nicht mehr so schnell wieder bekommt."

Der Phönix schaute auf das Bein, das nun vor ihm lag und schaute es mit angewidertem Blick an. Er wollte dieses Ding nicht essen, doch er wusste, dass ihm keine andere Wahl blieb. Etwas anderes würde er hier nicht bekommen und der Hunger zerrte bereits an ihm. Ganz langsam nahm er das Bein in die Hand und still vergoss er ein paar Tränen für die armen Jungen.

_„__Es ist für uns, uns alle hier, unmöglich zu sprechen und fliehen."_


End file.
